Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In recent years, a series of protoc ols and configurations have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various networking needs. Many of these architectures have gained significant notoriety because they can offer the benefits of automation, convenience, management, and enhanced consumer selections.
Certain network protocols may be used in order to allow an end user to conduct an on-line search of candidates to fill a given vacancy. These protocols may relate to job searches, person finding services, real estate searches, or on-line dating. While some believe that on-line dating is simply a matter of matching supply and demand, there is statistical and empirical evidence to suggest that successful on-line dating entails far more.
For example, people having similar and/or compatible character traits and values should be matched together. However, effectively linking two participants together can prove to be a challenging endeavor. Coordinating a relationship between two like-minded individuals can be a significant chore, as there are a number of obstacles and barriers that must be overcome.
One problem that has arisen is that matching services are limited to searching for matches only within their own platform. Thus, only people who have gone through the process of signing up for the service are searched for a match. One solution to this problem is to have users register in multiple services. This is problematic because it can be expensive and time consuming for users. Further, the user must then visit all of the services to monitor the search progress: this inefficiency may cause users to give up on the search process.
Another problem is that the search results of these services contain many irrelevant entities to the searcher. This costs the user of the service time and may deter them from continuing through all of the search results.
Another problem is that large numbers of unwanted communication requests can become a nuisance to the user. Too many nuisance requests may deter the user from further use of the system. Users with the most attractive profiles are oftentimes the ones that receive the most unwanted attention. If the users with the most attractive profiles cease to use the system, the quality of the user pool deteriorates,